In Another Life
by Silith Noctis
Summary: I don't really have anything left. I have Silvia, and a father, but i don't know if he's even alive or not. Suddenly, one day, i have everything again. Only that it's not exactly my everything. Maybe a one shot, depends on what the readers think.


Basically, i don't know. Just an idea i had and it manifested into this. Anyways, please review!

* * *

><p>My name is Alice Winchester<p>

I stand in front of two graves. The same graves I've visited so many times. My brothers who died fighting, who died saving people. I owe them everything. Leaving the two graves, I walked out of the cemetery, meeting my girlfriend who was waiting outside. The officials wouldn't let me burn them.

My brothers died years ago, and even before that, my mom was caught in the fire that took everything away.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before us. There was a warm feeling all around me, like a blanket right out of the dryer. Then, as soon as it arrived, it left. I looked around me. We were in the same place, just later in the day. 'No' I thought. It was earlier. The sun was just rising. I ran into the cemetery and towards the graves I was just at. "Alice, wait!" Silvia cried. The graves were still there. Sighing and turning around, I stopped. Looking back at the graves, they didn't say 'Sam Winchester' and 'Dean Winchester.'

Running out of the cemetery, I spotted the nearest person. "You! What day is it?"

Could we have gone back in time somehow? As they read me the date, I looked confused. It was still the same date, just earlier in the day. 'What the hell is going on?'

I said thank you, and we were on our way. I sat on a bench, checking my back pack. No, I wasn't in school. It was where I kept my stuff. Money, extra clothes, and my weapons. Placing my knife in my boot, I walked to the nearest town and located a cheap motel. "I need a room" I said to the man at the front desk. "Names?" he asked. "Alice Winchester and Silvia" I answered, checking my phone. "Oh, are you related to these other two that came in earlier? Sam and Dean, I believe" he asked, looking at us. Silvia looked at me with worry in her eyes. She never talked much. "Yes, I am" I replied. It wasn't the first time I meet someone posing as them. They usually think it might get them credit or extra help with other hunters. He gave us the key and told us the room the men were staying at. "What are you going to do?" Silvia asked. I picked the lock to the room and walked in.

"Hey Sam, you're back already?" A deep voice said, and the owner emerging from the bathroom. He stopped and looked at us. "Okay, not Sam"

"I don't know who you are, but I think we could handle this without fighting" he said, raising his hands, "are you here for revenge?"

"What?" I asked, still not lowering my knife. "You know, did me or my brother kill your parents or som-" he said, interrupted by Silvia throwing her knife. He dodged, grabbing his own strange looking knife. I ran towards him, slicing upwards. He sidestepped, aiming the knife to my back. Silvia ran over, kicking him the chest. "My name is Alice Winchester" I said, standing tall, "and I suggest you never use the names of my family again!"

The man looked confused, then behind us. We turned to spot another man walking in with a couple bags in hand. He put the bags down slowly. We watched him, which was a mistake, since I felt something hard hit my head, and the last thing I saw was Silvia hitting the floor beside me.

I woke up tied to a chair. Not bothering to check the bonds, I surveyed the situation. Silvia was next to me, a cut on her face but awake. A cough drew my attention to the front.

"So," the taller one said. "Alice Winchester. Who are you? And what is that?" He continued, pointing to Silvia. I growled. "Don't you dare call her a 'that'"

"Okay, okay, but she's a monster and you're a human. What are you doing together?" I was shocked. "How do you know?"

"That's she's not human? She reacted to this" he said, wiggling the knife. "An angel blade" a voice said. I turned to see Silvia waking up. "How did you get that?" She asked.

"A friend" the same deep voice from earlier said. We all looked at the man entering. Silvia especially at what he was holding. Several means to kill a different things, including a stake. She visibly paled. "Look, it was a mistake coming here. We'll just leave, I swear!" I shouted. The other man just walked over, placing the things down. "What were you doing here?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I answered. "I was just mad that you would use my brother's names"

"We don't have a sister" they both answered simultaneously. I looked at Silvia, who shook her head. She was able to tell when someone was lying. "My name is Alice. My parents are John and Mary Winchester. My brothers, Dean and Sam, died four years ago"

"She's not lying" a gravelly voice said. A man in a trench coat suddenly appeared, causing everyone to jump except for the shorter of the brothers, who just rolled his eyes. "Cas, what the hell?" Shouted the tall one. The man, Cas, just ignored him. "She's telling the truth. She really is your sister" he said. He turned to me. "And these really are your brothers"

"Angel" growled Silvia. "Trickster" Cas said. "I'm suspecting she's from another parallel universe. Not unlike the time I sent you two to another one" he said to the other two. No, to my brothers. "Cas, wait!" Dean shouted. But the angel was gone to who knows where. "We'll, that solves that" Dean said, picking up a knife and a stake. "Whoa, what are you doing?" I shouted as he went behind me. He cut my bonds loose, and I immediately jumped up, pulling the chair holding Silvia away and standing in front of it. "What are you doing? Didn't you hear Castiel? She's a trickster!" He said, pointing the knife behind me. "And old as balls" I said, earning an indignant shout from the one behind me. "But I won't let you kill my girlfriend!"

That stopped him. "Oh, uh, sorry" he said placing the stake down. I undid her bonds. "So, Alice" Sam said, standing up. I walked towards him. He was older, taller, and with longer hair, but it was him. These were my brothers. I hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first, but slowly and awkwardly hugged back. "I'm sorry, just let me have this moment" I said. I sobbed, feeling him pat my back.

Finally pulling back, I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry, I just- I didn't think I would ever see you two again" I said, walking over to Dean, giving him a hug. Again, he was awkward about it, but hugged back anyways.

"So, how old are you?" Sam asked, sitting down next to Silvia. "I'm twenty two" I answered, taking the nearest chair. "What killed us? I bet twenty bucks it was demons" Dean said.

I and Silvia looked up. "Demons?" she asked. "No. You two were killed by angels. They needed to stop you two from messing things up or something" I explained and shrugged. "Well, that would explain why we weren't revived or something" he said, sitting on his bed. "Revived?" I asked. "It's a long story" Sam said. "We have time, so go on" I said. Looking a little uncomfortable, he began recount his and Deans story.


End file.
